Anywhere
by Lady Kirara
Summary: [COMPLETE] Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have defeated Naraku, Kikyo is back, Kagome has the Shikon no Tama, and Miroku and Sango are out cold. What's a girl to do? [Full Summary on profile] [Oneshot] [Sesshoumaru X Kagome]


Title: Anywhere 

Author: Lady Kirara

Rating: PG-13 Language

Pairing: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru or Kagome. And any other characters I may mention. I also do not own the song "Anywhere" by Amy Lee.

Blah - Present Day

"Blah" - Speech

'Blah' - Thoughts

_Blah - _Flashback

**Blah - **Emphasis

_**Blah - **_Lyrics

Kagome sat on her bed of black silk and ran her fingers across the small pink jewel. 'Strange that such a small trinket could be the cause of so many problems.' She laughed at herself inwardly. 'I was so foolish then. Thinking that he loved me. But I've found something better.' Involuntarily she felt a few tears fall down her face, only to be absorbed into the sheets that pooled around her waist. She wasn't sure if they were happy or sad. The memories from the battle were still fresh in her mind.

_Kagome stood with her friends in the clearing where the well once sat. It had been destroyed when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had combined their powers to deliver the final blow to Naraku. Kagome stood helplessly on the side, trying to aid her fallen friends. Naraku's unremitting swarm of bees had poisoned Miroku; Sango was currently lying unconscious, a blow to the head from Kohaku being the cause. Shippou, bless his little heart, was thankfully unhurt, helping Kagome administer medicine to everyone. Kirara was helping Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha deal with the messy clearing. _

_That was over a week ago. Sesshoumaru, according to Inuyasha, had gone to check with Rin and Jaken. She offered him a bowl of Ramen, that she had been boiling, and he took it and thanked her. Sango and Miroku were still unconscious, and seeing that everyone was cared for, she walked over to her sleeping bag, and moved over a sleeping Shippou. _

_She had almost made it to sleep when Inuyasha suddenly jumped up, and Kikyo stepped through the trees. Kagome, out of fear, tucked the completed Jewel into her shirt and out of sight. Kikyo had been following them, probably in hopes of having Inuyasha return to her. The woman that was now standing next to Inuyasha glared at her coldly, almost daring her to say something. Kagome wasn't sure, but she was afraid for Inuyasha. She couldn't understand why, perhaps the thought of leaving her, now that the jewel was complete. He didn't need her after all, he had told her so on countless occasions. Some more hurtful than others. _

"_Inuyasha. I have come to take back what is rightfully mine." The priestess said._

_Inuyasha looked quite taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. "Kagome." He said warily, "Kikyo can take care of the jewel now. After all, she did regain her soul, after we defeated Naraku. Now you can finally go home."_

_Kagome stared at him is disbelief; he actually wanted her to leave. Sure, she was **painfully** aware that he never wanted her. But it still hurt. He didn't even want to befriend her still. She felt used, as though the last two years that they had been fighting together meant nothing to him. Reveling in her thoughts, she decided, that she would no longer let him keep the Shikon no Tama. It was true, that he had gathered majority of the shards, but she still refused to let that stop her._

"_No." Inuyasha looked up at her, confusion clearly written all over his face, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I made a promise to Kaede, and I intend to keep it. I can't permit you to have the jewel anymore, because I know that you would just give it to Kikyo, and I cannot allow that."_

"_Why you little bitch. I should-" Inuyasha had cut Kikyo off._

"_I don't give a fuck about your damn promise to that old hag. You made a promise to me. Now give me my damn jewel." He reached out to take it from her but she was already running from the camp._

_Kagome was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Still, she pushed them farther. She wanted to be far away from Inuyasha and his now living whore. She felt bad for leaving everyone with Inuyasha and his raging temper, but she couldn't stand to stay there another minute. _

_She wondered why he hadn't caught her yet. He was hanyou, and although he wasn't an extremely skilled runner, he should have been able to easily catch her. She decided not to dwell on that fact and instead she focused her attention on the path ahead of her. Almost instantly she felt herself trip over a misplaced tree limb and tumbled onto the mossy floor. She tried to stand, 'Damn, I think I broke it.' She looked up quickly to survey her surroundings. She flinched inwardly when she saw two amber eyes staring back at her. She knew whom they belonged to instantly. They were not warm and inviting like Inuyasha's had always been. No, these were dark and emotionless; yet, she was lost in them all the same. She was extremely taken aback when he held out his hand, and helped her up off the floor. _

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**_

_Sesshoumaru had been watching Inuyasha and his companions ever since the battle with Naraku. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he could not get his half-brother's human out of his mind. At first, he thought himself crazy, for even thinking about herself at all. But then, as time came to pass, he wondered if he was supposed to have feelings for this woman, whom, on countless occasions tried to kill him. It was only fitting, he decided, since his father had also fallen for a human. _

_But no, Kagome was not just any human, and that was why he decided that it was all right for him to think of her. After all, she was also a miko, and the Shikon no Tama's protector, that had to count for something. Right? _

_Tonight with the crew seemed to be like most other nights. The girl's companions were still unconscious, and he wondered if they would ever wake from their slumber. She was almost asleep, he could tell. Then his brother stood up and walked over to the woman coming out of the brush. Was this the Kikyo he often heard Kagome telling the other human girl about. _

_His question was quickly answered when they began shouting at each other about the jewel that Kagome was carrying. He smirked inwardly at his brother's pitiful attempt to take the jewel from the girl. She was already running in the other direction. And he could smell her fear as she pushed herself to move farther away from the encampment. _

_He half wanted to go and comfort the girl, but first, he would deal with his half-brother._

"_Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called out, jumping from his hiding place. "Do not follow her."_

"_What the fuck do you want fuck face. I already told you, I wasn't giving you the damn sword. So beat it already."_

"_You had best watch your mouth, this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate it."_

"_Keh. What the fuck do you want anyway? I'm kind of busy. Kagome ran off with my jewel."_

"_Hn. The jewel is not yours Inuyasha, nor does it belong to this wench you are standing next to."_

"_Watch your mouth, you asshole."_

_Sesshoumaru remained emotionless. This was taking longer that expected. Within a second he was standing next to his half-brother and had his hand around his neck. Kagome was no longer here to stop him, and he wanted to just kill him now, but he knew the girl would be angry. Instead, he opted to throw him into a tree, and knock him unconscious._

_With that taken care of. He raced after the girl. He quickly found her, she was lying on the forest floor, and by the looks of it she was trying to get up. He assumed she had broken her foot, and went to help her up. She looked up at him and immediately he noticed her flinch. 'Understandable. But that shall all change soon' _

_He reached his hand out to her, and she took it, somewhat reluctantly._

"_Can you walk Kagome?" He asked, still void of any emotion._

_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

_Kagome nodded to him and he quickly scooped her into his arms and ascended into the sky on his Yokai Cloud. She still didn't understand why he was helping her. Strangely, as though it hadn't occurred to her yet, she wondered why she hadn't felt afraid that he had taken her. It wasn't exactly against her will, but still. The last time she had even seen him was when he helped Inuyasha get rid of Naraku. And that was over a week ago. Gathering her courage, she decided to ask the Demon Lord a question._

"_Why?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, but didn't say anything; she tried again, "Why did you save me?" She was afraid to hear his answer, but also wanted to know. Did he know she had the jewel in her possession? Was he only going to use her to his advantage as Inuyasha had done? She shuddered at the thought. She didn't think he would care about such things as a jewel, if he wanted power, he earn it on his own. Wouldn't he? Deciding she didn't want to know after all she whispered, "Never mind." Knowing that he would hear her._

_This time, however, he spoke, "My half-brother does not deserve you." Kagome stared at him is disbelief. "It would seem," He inclined his head, once again looking at her, "That my taste in women does not differ from that of my fathers."_

_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

Kagome smiled to herself at the memory. It was almost 10 years ago, that she had become Lady of the Western Lands. And she hadn't regretted it at all. Inuyasha and Kikyo couldn't find her; they couldn't even follow her scent. For that she was glad. She knew, that Sango and Miroku had gotten married. She wondered how they were doing. She imagined they were happy with each other, and wished she could see them again. But she wouldn't risk going back to Kaede's village. Smiling to herself, she lay down on her bed and didn't realize the extra weight that seemed to sink itself in next to her. Drifting off to sleep she vaguely recalled an arm wrap itself around her waist and she immediately snuggled in closer to the warmth.

"Sleep now, my Kagome. Tomorrow, we shall go see your old friends." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, before kissing her lightly on the forehead and letting sleep overtake him.

_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**_

Kagome awoke to the sound of shuffling feet and wondered why Sesshoumaru had not yelled at Jaken for making so much noise. No matter, she was awake now. She stretched out on the bed, only to be stopped with a low growl coming from next to her. She giggled and rolled over to see amber eyes staring at her. "Good morning to you too." She teased and kissed him on the lips and locking her arms around his neck at the same time. She attempted to deepen the kiss, only to be brought back to reality by a knock at the door.

Kagome let out a growl of her own and yelled, "What!" Her angry voice was heard through the room. She hadn't meant to sound so forceful, but she was being deprived of her mate.

Jaken was clearly the one who had knocked because he began apologizing and telling them that it was almost noon, and they would need to leave soon.

Sesshoumaru began to get up, seeing that Jaken didn't need a verbal response. He was heard scurrying away. Kagome inwardly scowled and looked at the now empty bed. She walked into the bathroom and began brushing out her hair. It had grown longer, and now reached below her waist. It was still the same midnight black, but now had one single strip of silver on her bangs. Her face was also the same, to exclude the purple stripes that adorned her cheeks and the crescent moon on her forehead. She had similar markings on her waist and wrists as well.

She had just changed into her traditional black and silver kimono when Sesshoumaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. She leaned into him almost instantly and he purred in contentment. Yes, the great Sesshoumaru had, in fact, purred.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?" He asked, showing concern in his voice.

She simple nodded, afraid her voice would crack if she used it. Although she had said she would be fine, she was worried that her old friends wouldn't accept her new form. She was now an immortal; she was also worried what Inuyasha would do. No doubt he still wanted the Shikon no Tama. And she wasn't sure if he would try to take it from her.

Sensing Kagome's nervousness, he tightened his hold on her waist. "Do not worry. If that stupid hanyou is foolish enough to attack what is mine, I shall defend you."

"I know. And that's what worries me." She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "Just don't hurt him too bad." She laughed and reluctantly left his arms. "We should get going."

He nodded and followed her out to the front of the castle. She was running ahead of him, and he was letting her beat him until the last second when he sped up and beat her to the central garden. She smiled at him and looked over the flowers. Rin had planted them for Kagome when she had first become his mate. However, Kagome had now begun to plant her own flowers since Rin was no longer living with them.

He saw the way she was looking at them and knew they would be here forever if he didn't intervene. "Kagome." He warned. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked over.

"Alright, alright already. Let's go."

He needed no more prompting than that and quickly summoned his cloud and they were now headed to Kaede's hut.

_**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**_

They stopped about a mile outside of the village and decided to walk the rest of the way. Sesshoumaru walked in silence and Kagome happily stood beside him humming a tune. "Sesshoumaru?" She looked up at him.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"When we finish visiting, can we go to the old well?"

He wondered why she would want to go there. But decided if it would please her, that he would allow it. He nodded in agreement just as they were coming into the village. Quickly, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sensing her uneasiness once again.

She looked around for Kaede. She was the only one who knew what Kagome had become. Walking towards the center of the village she noticed all the stares she was receiving. Some of the men even earned a growl from Sesshoumaru. She smirked at his protectiveness. He wasn't usually one to show emotions, but that had been steadily changing over the past years, among other things.

She found the hut and walked inside. "Kaede!" The girl squealed. She embraced the old woman and stepped back once again. "How have you been?"

"I have been well child. And ye self?" Kaede looked over to Sesshoumaru who just looked ahead, devoid of any and all emotions.

"Things have been good. After all, a pregnant woman can only do so much, ne?"

Kaede laughed at her and asked them to sit. Kagome quickly obliged, but Sesshoumaru choose to stand.

"How has everyone been?" Kagome has been wondering for some time now if everyone was all right, " Sango and Miroku? Shippou? Inuyasha?"

Kaede lowered her gaze at the mention of Inuyasha. But she told her that Sango and Miroku were taking their two children and Shippou to a mountain resort for a few weeks. She didn't expect them back for another two weeks at best.

Kagome sighed at that, she wanted to see her best friend again. She missed her. But it couldn't be helped, and she wasn't planning on staying in the village for more than today. "And Inuyasha?" She was afraid for that answer, but needed to know nonetheless.

"I'm afraid, that after the death of Kikyo, he went off in search of the jewel. He said he wanted to make you give it back so he could once again revive Kikyo."

Kagome frowned. She was afraid of something like that. Kikyo had died a year after she began living at Sesshoumaru's castle. She knew it would be hard for him, but she couldn't see him again, just in case he tried to take the jewel.

"Are ye all right dear? Ye look a little pale." The older woman put a hand on the girl's shoulder and tried to shake her out of her stupor.

Kagome nodded to her and decided it was time to leave. "I'll be fine. But, we should be going." She looked outside and saw that it was almost nightfall. She wanted to get home before morning. She hated sleeping in the forest. It may be refreshing, but she'd take a bed over the grass any day.

Kaede nodded and hugged the girl once again. She watched the two leave her hut and head into the forest towards the old Bone Eater's Well.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm for reassurance when they came upon the old well. He squeezed her hand in return. They walked up to the old pile of wood and knelt down next to it. She let a few tears fall off her face and said a silent prayer to her family on the other side. She would never again be able to visit them. Naraku had made sure of that before he died. She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru who was waiting for her with open arms. She buried her head into his chest and he summoned his cloud and took off to their home, shielding her from the familiar red blur that charged into the clearing as they were leaving.

_**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now**_

Kagome wasn't sure how long she was crying into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. But she was sure it had been well over a few hours. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in their bedroom already in her night robe, and her hair was newly washed. She was angry with herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. He hadn't wanted to let her go, she could tell, but he never disagreed with her. She knew that she would again be able to see her family, and by then, her own family would have grown as well. She would only have to wait for 500 years. Which, in reality, wasn't that long to a Yokai who with all the time in the world. She laughed at herself and was startled when Sesshoumaru entered the room. "It's good to see you are feeling better."

"Hai. Thank you for taking me to the well. It meant a lot to see my family again."

"I'm glad that you are happy Kagome. It does not do me good to know that my mate is unhappy."

He crawled into the bed next to her and she cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned on his other. "You know you will be able to see them again. You are immortal."

"I know. It's only 500 years. Which isn't long, while I'm with you." He smiled at her, something that was becoming more frequent while they were alone.

"Are you certain there is nothing bothering you?"

_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

"Yes Sesshoumaru. I'm absolutely perfect." She smiled and let herself begin to sleep. "Just promise to stay. And I'll be fine."

His smile widened and although he was certain she couldn't hear him, he whispered, "Never Kagome. No one else shall have you."

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah**_


End file.
